Tires that are not optimally pressurized contribute to low fuel efficiency. These effects are particularly felt in the trucking industry, where long distances and large loads amplify the effects of an underinflated tire. However, it is often inconvenient and inefficient for truck drivers to constantly stop, check, and inflate the vehicle tires to the optimal pressure, leading to the persistence of less-than-optimal fuel efficiency in most trucks. This problem has led to several auto-inflating tire systems. Conventional auto-inflating tire systems are either central or distributed, but each suffers from its own set of drawbacks. Central inflation systems are complex and expensive, and require significant work for aftermarket installation (drilling through axles, tapping existing air lines, etc). Distributed systems are mounted at each wheel and can be less expensive, but the potential for reduced cost is typically at the expense of the continuous replacement of the device (which fails due to the harsh wheel environment). Thus, there is a need in the automotive field to create a new and useful tire inflation pump.